Elder Knowledge
Overview *'Prerequisite:' The Throat of the World *'Quest Giver: 'Paarthurnax *'Reward:' The Elder Scroll *'Reputation Gain:' N/A Background 'I met the master of the Greybeards, the dragon Paarthurnax. He told me that the ancient Nords used an Elder Scroll to cast Alduin forward in time. If I can recover the same Elder Scroll, I may be able to use it to learn the "Dragonrend" Shout directly from the ancient heroes.' Walkthrough, Paarthurnax Talk to Paarthurnax and ask him about the Elder Scroll. Paarthurnax will tell you if you return with the Elder Scroll, you shall meet Hakon, Gormlaith, and Felldir, the Nords who know the shout to kill Alduin in ancient times. Arngeir/Esbern To learn more about your Elder Scroll that you need, you can visit High Hrothgar and speak to Arngeir or you can talk to Esbern at Sky Haven Temple. They will both direct you to The College of Winterhold. College of Winterhold Travel to The College of Winterhold, you will be met by an Altmer named Faralda. Assuming you have not already joined the College of Winterhold faction, you will be prevented from entering the college. There are several options for getting in to the college: *Persuade: You can persuade her into letting you in. *Test: Take Faralda's test by casting the random spell that she asks you to cast. *Shout: Tell Faralda that you are Dragonborn and show her a shout. Do one of these and she will let you into the college. Once you're in the college you will need to find a Orc named Urag gro-Shub, who runs The Arcanaeum inside the college. Ask him about the Elder Scroll he will place two books for you on the table. Tell him the Ruminations on the Elder Scrolls is incomprehensible he tell you that the book was writen by the master nature of Elder Scrolls Septimus Signus. He gives you the last known location of Septimus. Septimus Signus You must go to the northen iceberge where Septimus has made his home, climb down the ladder to find Septimus working on a Dwemer Box. Ask Septimus about the Elder Scroll, and he will tell you that you must go to Blackreach which is a large underground dwemer city that lies under Alftand. He will give you the Attunement Sphere and the Blank Lexicon. Alftand Alftand is located on the glacial mountains southwest of Winterhold. When you enter Alftand you will need to travel thoughout large glacial tunnels, these glacial tunnels were left in a hurry so there are tools laying all over the ground. Follow the tunnel till you reach the Dwemer Ruins. You will come arcross a door that can be unlocked from the other side, so go to the passage that heads west up a ramp. Carry on going north, there will be two Dwarven Spheres. Kill them and head through the gold door and up to a Dwarven Spider–infested passage stretching south. This main passage will lead you east, about the room with the Dwemer Sphere's in it, but you are now on the legde above it, and you will have to dodge the pistons. This will lead you to the Alftand Animonculory. Travel through the Alftand Animonculory you will come arcross a massive shaft in the Anionculory.Travel down this shaft and you will come arcross some Falmer. Dispatch of the four Falmer that reside of the shaft. Once your at the bottom you will find a entrance to a gold door. This door is guarded by fire jets, get past them and enter the door which lead to a Falmer nest (though it is not necessary to walkthrough the fire jets as on the left side is a little gap between the pipes you can walkthrough with out worry of being burned). Go though the nest, dispatching with the Falmer inside. Go though the golden door on the southwest over a bridge. This will lead to another loping walkway with Falmer and Frostbite Spider(s) in it. Now enter the Alftand Cathedral. Battle the two Falmer. Travel up the Stairs and activate the switch. Then pass through the gate which was once shut. You will find a Dwarven Centurion that you must kill him, as he has the key you need to proceed. Go to the gate on the southwest, you will hear an arguments of two thieves, Sulla and Umana, you will need to kill them. Go to the Dwarven Mechanism now, and insert the Attunement Sphere Septimus gave you. The floor parts, revealing stairs down to a hidden gold door and an entrance into the mysterious undercity of Blackreach. Blackreach You can exit Blackreach using the appropriate Dwarven Elevator just left of your location. Just take care of the Dwemer sphere and the falmer, and follow the cobblestone path southeast to a golden button encased on a Dwarven head pedestal. Press it, and the elevator behind lights up, allowing you to ascend and exit back outside. Open the gate, allowing you to enter from the Great Lift of Alftand. Now follow the cobble path to the west, past several falmer. This will lead you to the Tower of Mzark, the place where the Scroll resides. Oculory Operation Once inside the Tower of Mzark, you will come to a room with another dead man. Proceed through the gold door and you will be in a room with a spiral stair case, follow it up to an Oculory. Go up to the controls. The controls consists of a Lexicon Receptacle and four positioning buttons embedded in pedestals. Activate the Lexicon Receptacle, so the Blank Lexicon rests on top of it. The two pedestals to the Receptacle’s right, the only ones currently active, open and close the Oculory lenses. Press the taller of the two pedestals (right of the middle one with the lens chart on it) three or four times, until the pedestal with the blue button to the left of the middle one starts to glow. Move to this new pedestal (at this point, the Blank Lexicon may be glowing blue). The two pedestals to the left of the Receptacle, the taller of which is now active, control the ceiling lens array. Press the button of the taller, left pedestal twice, until the button on the far left, smaller pedestal begins to glow. Now press that button, and a large set of lens crystals descends from the ceiling and stops. The main crystal rotates and splits apart to reveal a tubelike carrying device. Once you get the scroll you have completed the quest. Bug It has been known that if you complete all the quests for the College of Winterhold before having talked with Urag gro-Shub about the elder scrolls, you will not get a text option to ask for the books about the location of an elder scroll. There is the alternative way to complete this quest. Go to just north of the College there is a cave named Septimus Signus's Outpost. Septimus will give you another quest that allows you to get the elder scroll then continue the story. Notes *Faralda will teach you the spell that she asks you to cast if you do not have it. Category:Skyrim: Quests Category:Skyrim: Main Quests